


Mothers and their Children

by a_salty_alto



Series: YusuHaru Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haru says "fuck", Oblivious, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, talking about parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: “How much do you remember of your mother?” Haru asks one evening, out of the blue.Yusuke looks up from his curry and follows Haru’s gaze toSayurion the wall.





	Mothers and their Children

**Author's Note:**

> YusuHaru Week Day 4: Mothers/Fathers

“How much do you remember of your mother?” Haru asks one evening, out of the blue.

 

Yusuke looks up from his curry and follows Haru’s gaze to  _ Sayuri _ on the wall.

 

“I-”

 

“No, I’m sorry.” Haru says. “I shouldn’t have asked-”

 

“N-no it’s fine.” Yusuke puts his fork down and sits back. “My mother died when I was three. I… don’t remember much about her.” He nods over to the painting on the wall. “That’s the only picture I really have of her.”

 

“Ah. I’m sorry if I brought up any painful memories.” Haru says, turning to her own meal. “It’s just. I was thinking of my mother.”

 

“Did she die when you were young?”

 

Haru nods. “I can’t help but wonder what she’d think of me now.”

 

“I know what you mean.” Yusuke takes a sip of his coffee. “Would mother have approved of who I became?”

 

“I think she would.” Haru says, reaching across the table to grab Yusuke’s hand. “I know that if I had a son like you, I’d be proud.”

 

“Oh, would you want kids?”

 

Haru blushes. “Ah well. Some day, I suppose.”

 

“And… what would their father be like?”

 

“Oh, someone passionate, and serious.” Haru says. “Someone dedicated to helping his friends, who doesn’t care much what others think.”

 

“I see.”

 

“And you know. Maybe tall, with a deep-voice.” Haru adds. “You know if I had to pick something physical.”

 

Yusuke smiles. “Well Haru, I wish you the best of luck.”

 

“.... and fucking oblivious.” Haru mutters under her breath.


End file.
